produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Ki Huihyeon
|birthday = June 16, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 167cm |weight = 46kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Ki Huihyeon (기희현) is currently an idol under MBK Entertainment. She ranked #19 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and was unable to make it into I.O.I. Career & History Huihyeon is a former Woolim Entertainment trainee. She had trained with the Lovelyz members and was meant to debut with them before she left the company. In September 2015, Huihyeon debuted in MBK's girl group, DIA, with the stage name Cathy. She temporarily withdrew from DIA, along with groupmate Jung Chaeyeon, to participate in Produce 101. She rejoined the group after Produce 101 ended. After Produce 101, Huihyeon was a contestant on Unpretty Rapstar 3. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "Fingertips" (2016) DIA Albums * Do it Amazing (2015) * Happy Ending (2016) * Spell (2016) * YOLO (2017) * Love Generation (2017) * Present (2017) * Summer Ade (2018) * NEWTRO (2019) Singles * "Somehow" (2015) * "My Friend's Boyfriend" (2015) * "On the Road" (2016) * "Mr. Potter" (2016) * "Will You Go Out With Me?" (2017) * "Can't Stop" (2017) * "Good Night" (2017) * "Woo Woo" (2018) * "Woowa" (2019) BCHCS Singles * "You're the Moon and the Earth" (2016) * "LO OK" (2017) * "Give Me A Kiss" (2017) * "It's Your Choice" (2017) Collaboration * Flower, Wind and You (with Jeon Somi, Choi Yoojung, and Kim Chungha) (2016) Solo * "Artist" (2016) * "There's No Time" (feat. Kim Chungha) (2017) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) DIA * Somehow (2015) * Somehow (Drama ver.) (2015) * I Wanna Listen to Music (음악 들을래) (2015) * Lean On Me (ft. Microdot) (2015) * My Friend's Boyfriend (2015) * On The Road (2016) * Mr. Potter (2016) * The Love (2016) * Will You Go Out With Me? (2017) * LO OK (2017) * Can't Stop (듣고싶어) (2017) * Good Night (굿밤) (2017) * Woo Woo (2018) * Woowa (2019) BCHCS * LO OK (2017) Television * Daily DIA (2015-2016) * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * YOLO (2017) * V-1 (2019) Gallery Promotional Heehyun Do It Amazing Profile.jpeg|''Do It Amazing'' Heehyun Happy Ending Profile.jpg|''Happy Ending'' (1) Ki Huihyeon Happy Ending Promo 2.jpg|''Happy Ending'' (2) Ki Huihyeon Happy Ending Promo 3.jpg|''Happy Ending'' (3) Heehyun Spell Profile.jpg|''Spell'' Ki Huihyeon YOLO.jpg|''YOLO'' (1) Ki Huihyeon YOLO Promo 2.jpg|''YOLO'' (2) Ki Huihyeon Love Generation.jpg|''Love Generation'' (1) Ki Huihyeon Love Generation Promo 2.jpg|''Love Generation'' (2) Ki Huihyeon Can't Stop Promo 1.jpg|"Can't Stop" Ki Huihyeon Present.jpg|''Present'' Ki Huihyeon Summer Ade Teaser 1.jpg|''Summer Ade'' (1) Ki Huihyeon Summer Ade Teaser 2.jpg|''Summer Ade'' (2) Ki Huihyeon Summer Ade Promo 2.png|''Summer Ade'' (3) Huihyeon Summer Promotional.jpg|''Summer Ade'' (4) Ki Huihyeon Summer Ade Promo 3.jpeg|''Summer Ade'' (5) Ki Huihyeon Summer Ade Promo 4.jpeg|''Summer Ade'' (6) Ki Huihyeon Makestar Special Photobook Project Promo 1.jpg|Makestar Special Photobook (1) Ki Huihyeon Makestar Special Photobook Project Promo 2.jpg|Makestar Special Photobook (2) Ki Huihyeon Newtro Promo 2.jpg|''NEWTRO'' Produce 101 Ki Huihyeon Produce 101 Profile.jpg Ki Heehyun Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Ki Heehyun Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Ki Heehyun Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Ki Heehyun Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Ki Heehyun Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 MBK Ki Heui Hyeon, Kim Dani, Jung Chae Yeon @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 MBK Trainees - ♬Bad Girl Good Girl EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Ki Heuihyun - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKi Heui Hyeon – Group 2 SNSD ♬Into the New World EP.04 20160212|Into the New World Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKi Heui Hyeon – iKON ♬Rhythm Ta @ P.E(RAP) EP.07 20160304|Rythm Ta Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKi Heui Hyeon - ♬Fingertips @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|Fingertips Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:DIA